


And That’s How It Began

by Danzcoach24



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzcoach24/pseuds/Danzcoach24
Summary: This started out as my take on how I thought 1x11 could go but I think it has now become a place for me to deposit Max/Liz one shots as the inspiration hits.





	1. Champagne Supernova (My Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So after I promised myself I would never again watch another Julie Plec show I have found myself obsessed with the Roswell reboot. I love all the characters but, for me, the chemistry between Max and Liz is off the charts. I'm sad there aren't more fics out there about them...so here is me helping up that total. This is unbeta'd. Please read and review.

As Liz looked at herself in the mirror...makeup streaked down her cheeks...hair a crazy mess...she couldn't believe the turns the night had taken. Even with the looming question of who killed Rosa and all those other people Liz had been looking forward to an actual date with Max. She found a great dress for the gala and Max had already promised that, this time, he would dance with her.

And all of it had started off great. Max picked her up, told her she looked beautiful, and they walked hand in hand into the UFO Emporium. But in the span of an hour it had all turned upside down. Max had only left her side to get them drinks but after fifteen minutes he still hadn't returned. Liz assumed there was a long line at the bar and headed towards it to wait with her date. It turned out she was right about the line but Max was no where to be seen. Still thinking nothing of it Liz began to head back to their table when Michael came towards her.

"Liz have you seen Max?"

"He went to get us drinks but I think he may have stopped off at the restroom first."

Micheal looked frazzled...Liz had never seen him look anything but calm before and the hairs on her arm suddenly were at attention.

"He is not in the bathroom, Liz. I just checked. When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know fifteen minutes maybe. Micheal what's wrong?"

Micheal touched Liz's arm and walked them out of the building.

"I got a text from Max...maybe ten minutes ago...he could feel Isabel was in trouble."

"Isabel...she is inside..."

"Are you sure? When I walked in I couldn't find her."

Liz tried to think about the last time she saw her. It was only a short time ago. She was talking to Maria.

"Last I saw her she was talking to Maria. Let's ask her."

Liz turned to walk back into the emporium...Micheal right behind her.

"I don't see Maria either...are you sure you saw them together?"

"Yes. I'm positive. I'll try to call her."

It rang twice before Maria picked up.

"Hey Maria it's Liz. Where are you? Have you seen Max or Isabel?"

There was no answer on the other end.

"Maria, hey, can you hear me? Maria! MARIA!"

When Liz did finally hear something it wasn't Maria talking to her...it was Max talking to someone. He sounded far away. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but she knew he sounded scared. Liz looked up at Micheal...confusion etched on his face...and she handed him the phone. His eyes widened as he listened and he grabbed Liz's arm again...but this time with force. They all but ran back outside.

"Micheal what's going on? I couldn't make out what he was saying. Could you? Micheal you're scaring me. Micheal!"

When Micheal finally turned around, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I think Isabel has Max and Maria and I think Isabel has a gun."

"What?! Oh my god! What are we going to do?!"

"I need you to go home...l....”

"NO!"

"Yes. Max would never forgive me if I got you hurt and I can't promise I can protect you."

Liz was shaking her head violently.

"Liz the best thing you can do is go home. Call Kyle...We May need another doctor later..."

"I want to go with you. Maria is my best friend and Max is...Max and I...I..."

"You love Max...I know...we all know...which is why I need to keep you safe. I'm going to need Max's help with Isabel...I can't have him worrying about you. Do you understand? I promise I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on. Please just call Kyle and go home."

Liz just nodded her head. Micheal gave her shoulders one last squeeze before jumping in his truck and speeding off. For a moment Liz stood, frozen in the middle of the street. What was happening? Max was in trouble...she could feel it in her bones ...and she was just standing there...doing nothing. She had to do something so she started running. Running towards the direction Micheal's truck had just headed. Running towards her best friend. Running towards Max.

She was so consumed with getting to them that she barely registered Alex's truck tailing her.

"Liz! LIZ! Stop running. LIZ!"

He sped past her, turned the car to cut her off, and rolled down the passenger window.

"Liz get in the car!"

"Micheal just went...Alex....Maria and Max are in trouble."

"I know. Micheal called me that's why I'm here. Get in the car."

Liz did as she was told.

"Micheal went that way."

"I know but we aren't going that way."

"What?! No Alex we have to help them!"

"How?! We are two humans with only three legs and from what Micheal said Isabel, an alien who is being controlled by a murderous unknown alien, is holding Maria, another human and Max...your alien boyfriend...by gunpoint. Exactly how are we going to help them?!"

"I don't know but we have to do something."

"We are. Micheal wants us and Kyle to wait at the bunker. I called Cameron too. They are both meeting us there. We have to trust that between Micheal and Max they can break Isabel out of this other alien's hold."

Liz tried to take in what he was saying. She knew he was right...what could they do? She simply nodded her head.

"They are going to be alright Liz. They have to be. There is still so much for us to do...so much to figure out."

"You love him...you're in love with Michael."

Alex looked over at Liz as if he was going to protest but as he looked back into the road he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah...since high school...we are still figuring it out."

There was just too much to process at the moment for Liz to really talk to Alex about his love life. Liz settled for putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Look at us...still hung up on our high school loves..."

"Except in your case your high school love was a dick who was captain of the football team..."

"Yeah and you and that dick are now friends who have a secret bunker?"

They both...finally...let out small laughs.

"That's a whole other story. Maybe Kyle can tell you while we wait to hear from Micheal...we are here and it looks like so are he and Cameron."

Alex pointed towards the two cars already outside the bunker as he parked.

As they walked in they could see Kyle and Cameron sitting at the table...pouring over files.

"There has to be some kind of clue in here as to who the other alien is."

"I've looked over the autopsy a million times. Other than the hand prints and the made up doctor there is nothing."

The sound of Alex closing the door caused both of them to look up.

"Hey. Did Micheal call you back yet?"

"No. Not since I called you and Cameron and went to get Liz. Any luck with the files?"

"No. The killer left no forensics behind. There is nothing in these...not a single clue. They tell you in the academy that there is no such thing as a perfect crime..."

"That probably only applies to humans."

For a tense second after Kyle's comment there was utter silence. It was only broken by the sound of Alex's phone.

The four humans all froze. Alex turned his back on them as he answered his phone.

"Micheal. Yes we are all here. Ok. Hold on...Kyle you brought your medical bag right?..."

Kyle nodded.

"Yes he has it. How bad? Ok. Ok. Yeah. I'll make sure. Are you ok? Good. Yeah. See you soon."

Alex turned around to find the others staring at him. Liz spoke first.

"What did he say? Is everyone ok?"

"Max and Micheal are fine. Isabel passed out but Maria...Isabel shot her. She is in bad shape...Kyle I need you to get ready to examine her..."

"Here?! I need a hospital! Where was she shot? Is she conscious?"

"Yes here...there is a lab another level down...it was made to dissect and test aliens...that should be good enough to double as a hospital room. It's the back of her head Kyle...it's bad. She's not conscious but Micheal said she is breathing and Max was able to get the bullet out but she us not waking up."

"Ok. Ok. I'll get down there now. Liz come with me. We need to see what kind of supplies are here."

Liz silently nodded and followed Kyle to the elevator.

"What do you think we will even need?"

"I don't know. When a Max saved you he not only got the bullet out but he completely healed the wound. Do you know how long you were out?"

"I don't know two maybe three minutes? But that was a chest wound this...Alex said it was the back of her head. Max is powerful but the brain..."

"Let's see if there are any X-ray, MRI, or cat scan machines in here...it will be good if we can actually look at her brain."

They set about looking thru the room. Liz tried hard not to think about the original purpose of the area...tried not to imagine the probes and knives being used on Max. Alex had said he was fine and the dread that had settled itself inside her had lifted some so she knew he was telling the truth but she needed to see him...feel him. And then, as if God was answering her prayers, the elevator door opened again.

Liz wanted to run to Max...wanted to wrap he arms around him and never let her go...but as she turned towards the open elevator she saw him carrying an unconscious Maria.

"I kept trying to heal her in the car...the bullet came out but she won't wake up."

Liz simply stared. He really was ok. She was scared for Maria, of course she was, but Max...when she knew he was in danger it felt like she was going to loose a part of her...like if he died she could too. Was that how he felt that night at the Crashdown?

Kyle starting barking out orders. 

"Ok. Put her on the table. How long has she been out?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minuets."

"From the time she was shot or from when you got the bullet out?"

"The bullet out."

"His much time has passed between her getting shot and you healing her?

"Um Isabel pulled the trigger and that's when Michael tackled her...I ran right over to Maria...so no more than a minute."

"Ok. That's good. I'm gonna run some tests. Liz can you take her vitals for me?"

The sound of her name snapped her out of her trance.

"Yeah."

As she moved towards Maria Max finally touched her...placing both hands on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Now that you are here I'm ok.

Max moved his forehead to rest on hers for a beat and then turned to Kyle.

"Do you need me for anything else?"

"No."

"Ok. I'm going to go back upstairs and check on Isabel."

When Max got upstairs he could hear the others arguing.

"She should be in jail..."

"Cameron it wasn't her....you know it wasn’t her."

"Yes I know that Micheal but she is obviously a danger we can't just let her roam free."

"There are cells here. We could put her in one..."

Before Micheal could protest Alex's suggestion Max yelled.

"We are not putting my sister in a cell here or at a prison."

"I'm sorry Max I'm not suggesting we put her here to test her or anything but Cameron has a point. She is obviously dangerous and has no control over this other alien."

Max knew they were right. It was clear this other alien had the upper hand and if they had any hope of catching him or her no one could be watching over Isabel 24/7. They had to keep her somewhere safe...for her and everybody else.

"What if we put her back in the pod. Nothing happened when she was in there before."

The other three seemed to mull over Max's idea...it was Michael who finally spoke.

"I'll agree to that but only if Isabel agrees too. We wait for her to wake up and ask her."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We still need to find this alien. Did Isabel say anything Max? Any clues or leads we could follow?

"I don't know Cameron. I get these feelings when she is in trouble. They help me find her. By the time I got there she had the gun pointed at Maria. When she saw me...it wasn't Isabel. The way she spoke, the way she moved...it wasn't my sister."

Max went on to recount what had happened. Cameron took notes while Alex and Micheal starting punching away on the computer. By the time he had told the whole story Kyle and Liz were walking out of the elevator. Max was out of his seat and wrapping Liz up in his arms before the elevator doors fully closed.

"You really ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ran out of the gala. I just...I knew something was wrong and I...I just..."

"Hey, Hey. It's ok. If you hadn't left who knows what would have happened to Maria."

"Is she going to be ok...there was so much blood."

It was Kyle's turn to chime in.

"You saved her life Max. I didn't have the most up to date equipment down there but from what I could scan her brain seems fully intact, she is breathing normal, blood pressures good..."

"So is she in a coma or something?"

"I don't think so Micheal. I think she's asleep...a very deep sleep...but I see no reason why she shouldn't wake up in the next few hours."

"We are going to have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up."

Micheal's comment was followed by a chorus of acknowledgements.

Liz, who hasn't left the cradle of Max's arms, looked up at him as she asked...

"Is Isabel awake yet?"

Max shook his head.

"When she wakes up Max and I are going to ask he if she is willing to get back in the pod. We think it's the safest place for now."

Liz nodded and buried he head in Max's chest.

"I'm going to sit with Maria for awhile."

"I'll come with you Alex."

"I'm going to head over to the hospital, run some tests on Maria's blood and see if I can scrounge up any other supplies."

"I'll head over to the station and see if anyone else has reported anything suspicious."

As everyone filtered out on their separate missions. Liz looked back up at Max.

"I'll keep you company as you sit with Isabel."

"How did you know that's what I was going to do?"

"Because I know you Max Evans."

"I love that you do."

It was about an hour later that Isabel woke up.

"Ugh where am I?"

"Isabel? Hey...you ok...you feel ok?"

"Yeah...oh God. Where are we? It happened again didn't it? I blacked out. What did I do? Did I hurt anyone? Did you catch the other alien? Did I kill..."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. You are ok. Everyone is ok. Yes you blacked out again. You held Maria and I at gun point. But we didn't catch the other alien....whoever it is is still out there."

Isabel gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Isabel...listen to me...Maria is fine now but...but you shot her. I was there and was able to heal her. She is sleeping now but Kyle and Liz examined her and they think she is going to be ok."

"Think?!"

"Isabel we don't have the most up to date machines here but every test we ran came back fine and Kyle's been at the hospital and everything is still coming back good. We have no reason to think she won't be totally fine."

"Can I see her? I need to apologize...except how do you apologize for shooting someone?"

"Hey we all know it wasn't you. I was there...you walked different, talked different...you even looked a little different. It wasn't you Isabel."

Isabel let Max's words set in.

"I need to go back in the pod...at least until you find this other alien. It's the only way."

"That's what Micheal and I were thinking but we wanted to ask you first. Are you sure? It may take us time to catch the other alien."

"I know but I can't live like this...not knowing when or if I will be taken over again...worrying I could hurt people. Where's Noah? He wasn't with me at the gala...he got sick this afternoon so he stayed home...does he know what happened? I want to say goodbye to him this time."

"I've been trying to call him but it goes directly to voice mail."

"He was so sick before...he is probably sleeping."

"Ok. How about this. I'll ask Cameron to go over to your house and check on him. If he is well enough I'll have her bring him to the pods if he's not I'll have her put him on the phone. That work?"

'Yeah. Did I hurt you Max? You have blood on you?"

"It's Maria's."

At that Isabel broke down in tears. Max moved closer to pull her into a hug. Liz looked over at the siblings.

"I'll let Alex and Michael know you are up."

Max nodded.

The minute Isabel saw Alex and Micheal she asked how Maria was doing.

"She seems fine. Just sleeping. Kyle is on his way back here we are thinking we are going to move her to my cabin. It will be less jarring then waking up in here."

"I told Max and Liz I want to go back in the pod until you guys catch this guy."

"I think that's a good idea Isabel. You know Max and I won't rest until we get him or her."

"I know."

"Has anyone been able to reach Noah?"

"Cameron is on her way to your house right now. If he is feeling ok they will meet us at the pods."

"Then let's get going. Every minute I'm not in the pod is another minute I can black out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Max. I'm sure."

With that Max helped Isabel out of bed and he and Liz headed to his Jeep. The ride to the pods was quiet but as they pulled up to the caves they could see Cameron and Noah waiting for them. Isabel barely waited for the car to stop before running towards Noah.

"Noah. I'm so sorry. I have to do this. It's not safe...you're not safe..."

"I don't know Isabel. Are you sure? I can protect you."

"You can't. You know you can't. I have to do this."

Noah solemnly nodded and leaned in to kiss his wife.

"At least this time I can come to visit you...maybe take some shifts from Michael and Max."

"I would like that."

Max, Liz and Cameron had kept a respectable distance from the couple as they said their goodbyes but as they turned towards the entrance of the caves the three followed. Knowing it would work this time made the whole thing seem to go faster and before they knew it Isabel was in her pod and the remaining four were getting back into their cars.

"Let's get you home."

Liz turned to grab Max's hand over the center console of his Jeep.

"I don't want to go home...I don't want to be alone...can we just go back to your house?"

Max gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"Sure."

The drive to Max's house was quiet but comfortable. Liz was feeling the events of the night weigh her down but Max's hand was working as an anchor...keeping her from drowning in it all. It wasn't until they were standing in Max's living room that Liz finally broke down.

Max had barely closed the door when Liz slammed her body into his. Clutching his shirt and sobbing.

"There was a time tonight that I thought...no I felt...I felt it Max...I could feel you were in danger. I was more terrified than I have ever been in my life that I was going to loose you. I can't loose you. Not now when we finally found each other....not ever..."

Max began rubbing his hands up on down her back and thru her hair. Trying to reassure the women he loved that he was ok...that they were ok.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here and you're here. We are together. I promise you I will do everything I can to never leave you."

Max would never know how long they stood there...but at some point Liz's sobs died down and her death grip on his shirt loosened.

"You can have the bed tonight. I'll take the couch."

Liz lifted her head to look Max in his eyes.

"Please stay with me. I don't want...I need to feel you near me."

"Liz I don't know if tonight's the right night..."

"I don't mean we do that. I just...I know you are safe. I know you are here but I remember how I felt earlier...it was awful...I felt like I was dying...every part of me was screaming to run to you...find you...save you. Hearing your heart beat...being this close to you...it chases away any ghost of that feeling."

"Ok. Yeah. I could use that too right now. Come on."

Max grabbed her hand to lead her to his bedroom. Liz, much like that day at the caves...the day they finally kissed...pulled him back towards her. But instead of kissing him she looked deep into his eyes and placed their joint hands over her heart.

"Te amo Max Evans...easily and without question."

Max couldn't help the smile that erupted from his face.

"That was so very worth the wait."

Max leaned down to kiss her...it was tender and sweet and in so many ways was a promise of what their future could and would be. As they slowly pulled apart Liz yawned and Max chuckled.

"Come on let's get to bed."

As they entered Max's room Liz looked down at the baby blue gown that she was still wearing.

"Ummmm...do you have a T-shirt I could wear."

"Yeah of course."

Max went over to his dresser and pulled out a Roswell PD shirt. Liz grabbed it and headed to the bathroom. Which is where she now found herself looking in the mirror at a person who was barely recognizable to the way she had looked before the gala. It had been an awful night but it was ending on a good...no great note. She loved Max. She had known it for a while but whether it was fear or uncertainty she hadn't been able to say it. Saying it tonight...looking in his eyes and knowing beyond a doubt that she loved him as much as he loved her...it was the most right she had ever felt and she knew no matter what lay ahead for them they were going to face it together. Liz washed her face and before she left the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror one more time. The makeup streaks were gone and she had managed to get her hair up and out of her face. She knew she looked tired...she was exhausted...but she also knew Max wouldn't care. When she came back into the bedroom she was proven right as Max.....now lying down in his bed.....couldn't help but smile.

"That shirt looks so much better on you than it ever did on me."

"Good because I'm totally stealing it...at least until it doesn't smell like you...then you can have it back and I'll take another one."

Liz crawled into bed, wrapping her arm around Max's mid section and placing her ear directly over his heart. Max promptly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"The sound of your heart is quickly becoming my favorite sound."

"Good because I could easily get used to sleeping like this."

And that's how it started. No matter what went on during the day...whether they had date night or they both worked late...Liz always spent the night in Max's bed...his arm around her shoulders and her ear listening to his beating heart.


	2. Unbreak My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So someone mentioned this idea on Tumblr and it just stuck with me. I'm not really sure where this fits in as far as canon for the show. I'm thinking this may become a place where I drop one shots...as the inspiration hits. This is, again unbeta'd. Please read and review. I don't own them, I just like to play in the sandbox with them.
> 
> Side note: There is so little Max/Liz fanfiction out there I just have to add to the total.

They kept things simple at first but simple good night kisses soon turned into heavy make out sessions and it wasn't long before they knew it was the right time to go all the way. Isabel and Michael had not been amused when, once again, the town lost power. However, the siblings could also tell Max was genuinely happy and after some gentle ribbing they dropped the snide comments.

Liz was happy too. Sure, she still got the urge to run sometimes, but then she would think of Max and the life they were building, and the urge would die down. After a few weeks of her sleeping at his place nearly every night he offered her a drawer in his bedroom, a few weeks later it was half of the closet and a few weeks after that it was a key and a question.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

Liz knew her answer.

"Yes!"

And so over the course of a very long and very hot Saturday Liz officially moved in with Max. When the last of her boxes were finally in the house and their friends had all said their goodbyes the couple all but fell into bed.

"I didn't realize I had so much stuff."

"Yeah so much of your stuff was already here I just figured today would be quick and easy."

"At least it's done now."

"True and to be honest I kinda like how your stuff is now mixed with mine...it feels like every thing is now ours."

Liz leaned over to kiss Max gently on the lips and then rested her head over his heart.

"I like the sound of 'our' stuff."

Max simply smiled as both of them drifted into sleep.

Liz was woken the next morning by the sounds of Max moving around his...no their...bedroom.

"What are you doing? I thought you had off today..."

"Sorry I was trying not to wake you up. Chief asked me to come in for a little..."

"Is everything ok."

"Yeah. Cameron is still visiting her sister and Chief needs to run down to the court house. She needs me to hold down the fort while she is out."

Liz gave Max her best pout face.

"What am I going to do here all by my lonesome...we didn't even get to hook up the TV yet."

"I know. I'm sorry. There are a ton of books around this place and your phone is already contacted to the Bluetooth speaker. I'll only be 2 or 3 hours. I promise. And then when I get home we can hook up the TV."

"It's a good thing your cute."

"Just cute? I would like to think I'm ruggedly handsome."

Max leaned down to kiss her and Liz took the opportunity to grab him by the shoulders and pull him back into bed.

"If I agree to ruggedly handsome will you agree to play hookie and keep me entertained?"

"That's a very tempting offer..."

Max began kissing down Liz's neck, while Liz loosened her grip on him...giving Max the opportunity to jump back up.

"Ok that's enough of that. I'll be back soon."

Liz pouted again but then smiled. Max was a man of his word...even when his gorgeous girlfriend was begging him to stay in bed with her.

"Ok. Be quick...I'm not a big reader."

"I wouldn't mind coming home to find you dancing around the house."

"I'll see what I can do. Love you."

"Love you too."

Liz wasn't sure how long she stayed in bed after Max left. For as much time as she had spent in what was now their bed it still smelled distinctly of him and she loved it. She loved that she could lean her head into a pillow, or lift the quilt to her nose and she could be surrounded by his scent. It was comforting and it grounded her. When she finally got up she pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers...now she could walk around the house surrounded by his scent...and padded over to one of the many bookshelves in their room. Liz let her fingers brush against the bindings as she looked for a title that captured her. It wasn't until she was almost thru the second shelf that something grabbed her attention. Stacked next to Henry IV (part two, of course) were ten leather bound journals...nothing was written on their bindings but there was something about the way they were worn that made Liz know they were much used. As she opened the first one she could tell it was Max's handwriting and at first she thought it was a story he wrote but as she continued reading she realized it wasn't a fictional story. Sure names and places where changed but it was clearly about her and Max. Or more specifically it was about how Max had felt when she had left after high school.

Liz knew she should stop reading...this was clearly Max's version on a diary...but she couldn't put it down. She had never read any of Max's stuff but only a few pages in and she could see his dream of being a writer wasn't just some teenage fantasy...he was good...he was really, really good. The journal seemed to start the day she left. Max wrote about the pain, the guilt, and the shame he felt that she left without a goodbye. As Liz continued to read about the days, weeks, months after she left she couldn't help but physically feel the depth of sadness he was writing about.

As she read thru most of the journals she realized there was one for every year she was gone. While he did write about times of joy with Isabel or Cameron the majority of the pages were about his love for Liz. She found herself trying to match up their timelines...where was she, what was she doing during the times he wrote about? She had seen two oceans, met a ton of new people, discovered new foods and met new people. She had attempted to run away from her old life and all the while Max was here in Roswell trying to build one around his broken heart...a heart she broke.

She was so engrossed in one of the journals that she didn't even hear Max come in.

"Thought I was going to find you dancin..."

Liz looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Max headed straight for her, kneeling in front of her on the couch.

"Hey what's wrong? Why the tears?"

Liz ripped her eyes away from his to look down at the open journal in her hands. Max's eyes soon followed. For a brief moment Liz was scared that when he looked up at her again she would see nothing but anger...how could he not be angry? She read his journals...his most private thoughts...without his permission...but as Max lifted his eyes to meet hers all she could see was love.

"I'm so sorry Max. I didn't mean...I was looking thru your books...I just wanted to pass the time...I didn't realize what these were...and when I did...they are so good Max. You are so good...but I know it was wrong and I'm so sorry..."

Max placed his hands gently on the sides of her face.

"Hey. You don't have to apologize. I told you to read one of the books and everything in here is ours now..."

"But Max, these are so personal...the things you wrote about...the feelings...did you really think...did you really feel like you didn't deserve a goodbye? That you meant nothing...that you were nothing to me?"

It was Liz's turn to cup his face.

"I don't fully understand how Isabel's powers work but I was a mess after high school...after Rosa...I don't know if I would have let you come with me if Isabel hadn't messed with my head...but I think if we had gone off together we wouldn't be here now. And I'm so happy here and now. I love you Max Evans...don't ever doubt that again. You are worthy of everything."

Liz pulled his face to hers and tried to kiss away all the pain of the last decade. Max eagerly followed and soon he was lifting her up and bringing her to their bedroom. As he placed her on the bed he lifted his head to look down at her.

"I love you Liz. You are my everything."

Later, as they cuddled in the afterglow, Liz finally broke the comfortable silence with a question.

"Is there a journal from now? One about me being back? About us?"

"Yeah...you heard part of it already...that day in the cave...after you found the cure. Do you want to read it? You can. What's mine is your now."

Liz stayed quiet for a moment...thinking over what Max had offered.

"Would you read it to me? Maybe just the day I came back? The journal is about us being an us now...I would like it if we shared that one together."

It was Max's turn to contemplate her offer and after a brief moment He was getting out of bed. As he left the room Liz had a moment of panic...did he change his mind, is he pissed at her? But as he quickly returned, a fresh journal in hand, Liz let out a sigh of relief.

"I keep it in my backpack...this way I can write when the inspiration hits."

Max smiled at her and quickly got into bed. The both readjusted their positions so that Max was sitting against the headboard with Liz tucked under his arm.

"A hurricane blew thru town today..."

And that's how it began. Every night Max would read to Liz a page from his journal. With every new entry both Liz and Max could feel the pages of the previous ten years dull and disappear. They were here now, together and they would face every new challenge or obstacle that way...together.


	3. Coda 1x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I've watched episode 1x12 twice and rewound ti make sure I was rught about the jacket. So unless I missed something I think I'm right. This "story" has definetly just turned into a series of one-shots that are not connected. This one, like all others, is un-beted. I don't own them...don't sue me. Please read and review.

Liz hated giving Max the antidote....giving him that burden....but when she looked in his eyes she could see how much he didn’t want that burden on her and she knew there would be no arguing with him. So she did the only thing she could she....took on a burden for him....she would drive Isabel home. Liz reached up to kiss Max gently on the lips. As they broke apart Max rested his forehead on hers.

“Thank you for taking Isabel.”

“Be safe Max and if you change your mind call me.”

They kissed quickly and Liz headed towards the door. As she walked outside she saw Isabel between the cars.

“Max drove me here......I don’t have a car....”

“Yeah I told Max I’d take you.....if you are ok with that?”

Isabel nodded her head and turned towards Liz’s car.

The ride to Isabel’s house was quiet. Usually Liz would have turned the radio on....music was always her escape....but Isabel.....well she really doesn’t know Isabel well.

“I didn’t mean to be rude back there.....what I said about the truth.....how it didn’t help me. I wasn’t being a bitch. I just needed to get out of there. I could feel Max’s anger and it was mixing with my own feelings.....it was getting to be too much.”

“I didn’t take it that way.”

Liz could see Isabel turn towards her...a disbelieving look on her face.

“I swear! Everybody is different. Not to mention this whole situation is different....”

“You mean crazy....this whole situation is crazy. I just can’t believe I didn’t know he was one of us! How could I not know?”

Isabel’s voice cracked and she aggressively started to wipe her hands on her checks.

“Isabel you guys have all said Noah is stronger than you and more importantly you never used your powers on him because you loved and trusted him. It sounds like he has the whole town fooled.....my dad has nothing but nice things to say about him. You can’t beat yourself up. He gave you no reasons to question him.”

Isabel took a breath and looked down at her hands as the silence returned to the car. It was another ten minutes before Liz was pulling up to Isabel’s house.

“Thank you Liz.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“No not for the ride....I mean yes of course for the ride....but for all of it. For the antidote. For not hating me. For loving Max....”

“Oh I don’t....we...I haven’t.....it’s early...too early to say that.”

“You may not have said it yet but you do. And it’s good. It’s good for you and it’s good for Max. You ground him and you make him happy.”

“He does the same for me.”

“Is that why you are still wearing his leather jacket?”

Liz’s head snapped down to look at herself and there, still firmly on her, was Max’s jacket. 

“Shit. I didn’t even realize I kept it on!”

As she moved the flap of the coat Isabel saw the glowing hand mark.

“Did Max mark you again?”

“No.......it was Noah....the night of the gala before the serum kicked in.”

“I’m so sorry Liz.....can you....are you connected to him now?”

“You have nothing to apologize for but yes I can feel his emotions.....at least until the handprint fades.”

“Or until he dies.”

The two women locked eyes for a moment. 

“The jacket makes even more sense now.”

Liz looked at her quizzically. 

“You’re connected to a lunatic alien serial killer.....I’d wrap myself up in every piece of my boyfriend’s cloths too....except my husband is the lunatic so that sucks.”

And for the first time the two women let out a small laugh. 

“Do you want me to stay?”

Isabel seemed to contemplate her question before answering. 

“No. Thank you but I’d really like to be alone right now.”

“Ok. Isabel....you are going to get thru this.”

Isabel turned as she got out of the car.

“I know. Thanks again. Oh and Liz, that jacket looks good on you.”

Liz smiled and her hand moved to touch the jacket’s collar. Isabel was right it was easy to forget about her link with Noah if she was surrounded by Max’s scent. Which was why when she got home she put it on over over pajamas. Maybe she would actually sleep tonight. 

The jacket seemed to be doing the the trick too until Liz was woken up by the sound of her phone. It was a text from Max.

“I’m outside. I need you.”

Liz never thought five words could scare her so much. She frantically texted back as she headed downstairs. 

“I’m coming.”

As the front door of the Crashdown came into view there was Max....shoulders slumped....hair in disarray....and as Liz opened the door she could see a new black and blue forming on his face. 

“Max. What happened? Are you ok? Is it Noah?”

Max all but collapsed on Liz, squeezing her like his life depended on it. Liz led them back up to her bedroom and sat them on the bed. Max seemed to curl into her more.

“Max you are scaring me....what’s going on?”

“After you guys left....it was just me and Noah for a while...he wouldn’t tell me anything. I was going to let him die...after what he did to Isabel....those people.....to you. He deserved to die. We would all be safer with him gone. But then Michael came over. I could tell something was wrong. He seemed so angry....so sad....so determined....it was all mixed up....his emotions were everywhere. He wanted to talk to Noah. He wanted answers. He wanted the antidote. I said no....he punched me.....the syringe must have fallen out because the next thing I knew he had it. I couldn’t let him do it. Noah has to die. He is stronger than us. We can’t control him. What if he got into Isabel’s head again....or did something to you? I could feel his emotions blending with mine....it was too much....I couldn’t think straight. All I could see was Isabel’s shattered face and his hands on you. I pulled out my gun. I pulled out my gun on Michel....on my brother. He just looked at me.....it felt like he expected to go out that way....and then this wave of love washed over me. I saw this women....blonde....smiling...with a little toothless boy...it was Micheal and his mom from before...before we came here.”

“Oh my god....did you have a memory?”

Max lifted his head to meet her eyes for the first time since he had arrived.

“No. It wasn’t my memory. Alex and Kyle...they have been digging into their dads’ old stuff. They found a prison....something with a C.....they took Micheal there today. It was filled with aliens....old aliens...they held them for all these years....experimented on them....tortured them...for over 70 years.”

Liz gasped and couldn’t help her hand flying to her mouth. 

“Oh my god. We have to help them. Can we get back in? Does Alex have a plan? Alex must have a plan.”

“We can’t Liz. They blew it up....the government blew it up. They are all gone.”

“What? But Micheal is ok.....Kyle? Alex?”

“They are fine but all the aliens....they are gone. Michael’s mom was there...she is gone. What if my parents were there? All these years....if we had known we could....”

“Could have what Max? Go in there? Save them? You and what army? They would have captured you or killed you....they would have killed you Max and then I would have died at the diner....and worse....I would have lost you before I even knew what it meant to have you.”

Liz brought their foreheads together. 

“So what’s happening now? Where is Michael?”

“We moved Noah to his bunker....it was a good idea to store that powder....we tied him up as best as we could....laced some of the restraints with the powder. We also only gave Noah a tiny bit of the antidote....hopefully it will keep him alive but still weak. Micheal needs answers. I get that....I just couldn’t be there. I don’t need the answers he does. I have a family. I have a life. And I don’t want that psychopath thinking I need or want anything from him.”

“I get it....but if you change your mind....if you decide you need something from him I’m here for you....no matter what. You know that right?”

“I do. Thank you....for this....for everything....I can’t imagine going thru all of this without you....without knowing I have you.”

Max took a deep breath and Liz could feel some of the tension in him lift. After some time Liz broke their connection.

“Why don’t we lay down.”

“What about your dad?”

“He went to Albuquerque to meet with a new distributor. He won’t be back for a few days.”

Max nodded his head....taking in this new information. Liz began to move herself under the covers when Max finally took all of her in.

“Did you go to sleep in my leather jacket?”

Liz blushed. 

“I didn’t mean to take it home....I didn’t even realize until Isabel said something....but it smells like you and it helps me forget about Noah’s mark.”

Max eyes darkened as he looked at her shoulder.

“Is it still there?”

“Yes. It’s definitely fading.”

“I can try to heal you....”

“No Max.....it makes you sick.....this is not worth making you sick.....let’s save the heroics for when someone really needs them.....on second thought let’s hope no one needs them.”

Max began to get into bed next to Liz.

“My jacket looks good on you.”

“Isabel said the same thing. Did you tell her yet?”

“No. After the bunker I came right here....I knew I needed to collect myself before I called her. Micheal is a mess, Isabel is a mess....I have to be the one who is not a mess.”

“You can be a mess with me any time you need.”

“Thank you. You calm me too, you know. After I left Michael all I could think about was seeing you....and being here with you in my arms....it’s the best I’ve felt in days.”

“That’s good because you are stuck with me Max Evans.”

Liz snuggled further into Max’s chest....now fully engulfed in his scent. Tomorrow they would face a whole slew of problems....least of which being Max fighting with her to get his jacket back.....but for tonight they would sleep....content in each other’s arms.


End file.
